<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sketchbook Memories. by noneofthismakessensetome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173020">Sketchbook Memories.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneofthismakessensetome/pseuds/noneofthismakessensetome'>noneofthismakessensetome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sketchbook Thoughts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Anorexia, Child Abandonment, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneofthismakessensetome/pseuds/noneofthismakessensetome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Return to The Sea. Can be read as a stand alone. </p><p>"Memories are connected, like links in a chain. Those same chains are what anchor us all together." ~ Naminé • Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories.</p><p>A series of (mostly) short one shots exploring the past of every character in Return to the Sea in no particular chronological order, and how they all connect to each other, any relationships and basically a place for you to ask your questions and get some answers! It can be read as a stand alone but it is recommended to read the main story as well for the sake of getting the full experience!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ansem the Wise | DiZ &amp; Naminé, Axel &amp; Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo &amp; Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi &amp; Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi &amp; Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene &amp; Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé &amp; Riku &amp; Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé &amp; Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku &amp; Sora's Mother (Kingdom Hearts), Sora &amp; Sora's Mother (Kingdom Hearts), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sketchbook Thoughts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Explaining: Familial Relationships and Story Setting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So. Since everyone is hella confused about the familial relationships in this story. (Totally my fault I am so sorry) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s do a little list starting with…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Naminé:</strong> 21</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Kallen. Status:(Unknown)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> The Mayor. Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Siblings:</strong> Kairi (sister). Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion (half-sister). Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Others:</strong> Keiko (step-mother.) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo (Adoptive Brother) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even (Legal Guardian) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansem TW (Legal Guardian) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Significant other:</strong> Riku (boyfriend) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kairi:</strong> 22</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Kallen. Status:(Unknown)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> The Mayor. Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Siblings:</strong> Naminé (sister). Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion (half-sister). Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Others:</strong> Keiko (step-mother.) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Significant other:</strong> Sora (boyfriend) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Xion:</strong> 17</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Keiko Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> The Mayor Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Siblings:</strong> Kairi (half sister) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé (half sister) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Significant other:</strong> Roxas (boyfriend) Status (Alive)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Riku:</strong> 23</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Ran, Status (Deceased) </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Unknown, Status (unknown)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Siblings:</strong> None.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Others:</strong> None</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Significant other:</strong> Naminé </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sora:</strong> 22</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Hikari, Status (Deceased)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Unknown, Status (Unknown)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Siblings:</strong> Vanitas (half brother), status (alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Others:</strong> Roxas (maternal cousin), status (alive), Ventus (maternal cousin), status (alive), Ava (Maternal Aunt)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Significant other:</strong> Kairi (girlfriend)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Vanitas:</strong> 26</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Hikari, Status (Deceased)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Xehanort, Status (N/A)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Siblings:</strong> Sora (maternal half brother), status (alive), Ansem SoD (paternal half brother), status (alive), Xemnas (paternal half brother), status (alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Others:</strong> Roxas (maternal cousin), status (alive), Ventus (maternal cousin), status (alive), Ava (maternal Aunt)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Significant other:</strong> Aqua (Fiancée)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ventus:</strong> 27</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Ava, status (alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Unknown, status (unknown)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Siblings:</strong> Roxas, status (alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Others:</strong> Sora (maternal cousin), status (alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Significant other:</strong> N/A</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Roxas:17</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother: Ava, status (alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Unknown, status (unknown)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Siblings:</strong> Ventus, status (alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Others:</strong> Sora (maternal cousin), status (alive)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Significant</strong> other: Xion (girlfriend)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next! Let’s move on to the setting of the story!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story is set between two places</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Destiny Islands:</strong> A small town where you could get literally anywhere in a thirty minute walk max, if you’re taking your time. Situated on an Island that is connected to another one by ferries or boats, dubbed The Play Island same as in game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Radiant Garden:</strong> The big city. And it’s divided into three parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Central City:</strong> Where Naminé lives with Ienzo and Co. they live in the Radiant Garden castle just like in game. it’s basically Radiant Garden as we see in the games with some slight differences including “The Bridge” (more about it in later chapters) and a University.  Central City is, well central, in between the two districts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight Town and Traverse Town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Twilight Town:</strong> A district branching off from Central City. Where Axel, Isa and other characters (N/A) live. Same as in game, no differences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Traverse Town:</strong> A district branching off from Central City. Where Xemnas and Ansem live and where Vanitas disappeared off to in previous chapters. Same as in game, no differences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connection between Radiant Garden (The big city) and Destiny Islands: Trains sort of like the ones connecting the Japanese islands to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could also compare it to Sardinia as a part of Italy, the distance between them is approximately the same, but instead of just ferries connecting the island it’s a train. (I hope that makes sense) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s about it! Any questions you might have please leave them in the comments below! This chapter specifically will be updated periodically to accommodate future chapters in the main story, but if you still have any unanswered questions let me know and I’ll put them here if it’s relevant to the context of this. If it can be explained in future chapters i just won’t answer, lol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hope this made sense and that I was able to clear some things up!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Story of: Kairi and Naminé (The Divorce)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three year old Naminé ran up the stairs in a hurry, flinching as the loud crash of plates breaking splinched her ears. She closed her eyes, trying to squeeze the tears out before they fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to her and Kairi’s room, climbing sloppily in her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi looked at her in worry as she slid beside her underneath the covers. “Are they fighting again?” Kairi asked, biting her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Mom broke stuff again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi wrapped her hands around her younger sister. “It’s okay. They always fight, right? They’re going to make up eventually, like they alwa-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another crash broke through the two sisters’ hushed conversation. Naminé whimpered, covering her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Naminé it’s okay. We’ll be okay.” The four year old promised. “They’ll make up, you'll see. Then maybe we can get-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi and Naminé’s breath hitched as a loud bang erupted from the closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi swallowed, pulling her sister closer to her while Naminé curled up more, her hands still covering her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being ridiculous! You think I’ll leave either of them to you?!” Their dad was <em>rarely</em> this angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! You can’t get to keep them both!” Their mom was <em>always</em> that angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé wasn’t stupid but at that moment, she wished she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi’s hold on her strengthened. She wasn’t about to let anyone take her little sister from her. Not even her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slammed open, startling Kairi and making Naminé flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naminé!” Their mom shouted, making Naminé curl further into Kairi’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t yell!” Their dad pulled at their mom’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go! Are you sleeping in Kairi’s bed again, Naminé? I thought I told you you can’t do that anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé flinched again. “S-sorry.” She choked out hoping her mom would just go back downstairs and let her be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re leaving.” She pulled the covers off the two children, grabbing Naminé’s wrist and dragged her off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kallen!” Their dad was almost furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé tried prying her wrist away from her mom, but she wasn’t letting her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Namine?!” Kairi scrambled to reach out to her sister, only to fall on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kairi!” Naminé tried reaching back too, trying to meet her sister halfway. Hoping her father would help her. That he’d pull her away from her mom. Why was this happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why weren’t they happy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naminé! Daddy? Why is mom taking Naminé away? Why aren’t you stopping her? Where are they going?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé dug her heels in the floor, hoping her mom would just stop, but that didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naminé!” Kairi tried running to her sister only to be stopped by her dad, hugging her to his chest to stop her. <em>“Naminé!”</em> Kairi wailed, trying to get out of her father’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kairi! Help me!” Naminé cried, tears streaming down her face, as her mom picked her up instead of dragging her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi sobbed, hitting her dad’s forearms as if it would make him let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize that tears were falling from her dad’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in shock when her room’s door slammed shut, and Naminé was out of her sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi’s body went limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé was gone. They took her little sister away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mayor panicked feeling his strong willed daughter suddenly go limp in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kairi? Kairi?! Wake up! <em>Kairi!”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé covered her ears as her mom continued shouting at her in the backseat of her friend’s car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop crying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only made her cry harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even know where they were going. Why didn’t Dad stop her?The train station?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why were they at the train station?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is she feeling a bit stressed? Yeah that must be it. Mom was just taking her on holiday. A few days then they’ll be back home and she’ll tell Kairi about-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One way ticket?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to go back eventually right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé found herself crying all over again, going the opposite way. She had to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know the way, but she could just ask anyone to guide her home, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad was the Mayor. Everyone knew where he lived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé felt herself being picked up from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ran, I’ll call you.” The red haired woman, smiled at her silver haired friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green eyed woman frowned at her friend’s retreating back, where she met the eyes of the scared little girl, pleading her to take her back to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ran just turned her face away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Kairi forgot about her sister. Not Xion. Her other sister, Naminé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not true at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told herself that she remembered her, when she sat down next to Sora in the Secret Place, drawing Sora’s profile on the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered, her sister loved drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d draw on anything she found, even if it didn’t make sense most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she remembered her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she was having fun without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kairi? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even realize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi’s lips wobbled before she burst out in tears, startling the six year old beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora didn’t quite understand what Kairi was saying when she sobbed so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand even if he tried to, because it all sounded like gibberish to him, but he knew she was saying the same thing over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-n-Nam-Na-Naminé!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé wiped the tears away from her eyes, trying to stop crying, she was a big girl! So what if she messed up her drawing? She can just do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying again? I told you we need to go.” Her mom pinched her ears, gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé nodded. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed pulling her daughter along. “If you behave yourself, I’ll get you ice-cream, okay?” She smiled softly at her daughter. "Then you and I can come home and watch a nice movie with some hot chocolate and marshmallows what do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé smiled back at her mom. The same timid smile she always gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom was considerably less irritable ever since they left Destiny Islands four years ago. Both her parents brought out the worst in each other, but now her mom was kind and understanding again. Less angry, happier even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé nodded, but still said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé stared ahead, sitting on the bench in front of the clock tower of Twilight Town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting late, and her mom still wasn’t back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told her to wait here while she got her her ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wait she did. The seven year old shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing them up and down to provide herself with some warmth. It was getting a bit chilly as the sun set, but her mom still wasn’t back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll just wait until she does. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the first chapter! These one shots will be most short, but there will be a lot of them. Make sure to heed the trigger warnings put in the tags. One more is coming today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Story of: Sora, Hikari, and Vanitas (First Meeting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Hikari was being honest, she didn’t understand anything about her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the way he seemed to cope with anything around him. He was always tapping or fidgeting with something. He’d always pause for the slightest of things as if making the miniscule decision of picking up the sock he dropped on his way to the rooftop is going to cause the end of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he’d panic about it and start crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari really didn’t understand what was going on in Sora’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t consider herself smart per se, but she’d like to understand even if only a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squatted down to his level to wipe away his tears and calm him down. “Look, see. It’s okay.” She picked up the sock and put it in the little laundry basket he held. “Whenever you need help, just ask mommy okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora nodded with a whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I take this and you go-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Wanna help!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sora-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help!” He insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Hikari chuckled. “Steady now, be careful not to fall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed him up the stairs her own laundry basket in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Hikari was thankful for the random bouts of energy he had. Sora always wanted to help. Cleaning, cooking, laundry. Whatever it was she was doing, Sora wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed particularly fond of cooking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he helped her put up the clothes to dry, Sora began crashing down as he usually did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully they were almost done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari bent down to pick up her four year old son. “What do you want for dinner tonight, Sora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bubbles”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari laughed. “You can’t eat bubbles, silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora whined into her shoulder. “Food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Hikari chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other times, she was worried these random bursts of energy meant something was…. wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know, but she wanted to find out. To help him adapt to anything around him. To communicate properly with others, they all came down to finding out what is happening inside that little brain of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a seat on the couch, settling her son on her lap and played with his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet afternoon, and she wasn’t really expecting anyone, so imagine her surprise when someone rang the doorbell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sora was about to sleep too, now she had to deal with his fussiness for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, Hikari was really tired and weary of dealing with Sora’s unscheduled crashes and highs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still wouldn’t give him up for the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora huffed on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, I know. I’ll go check it out, you stay here okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora nodded and let go of his mother when she sat him back on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari opened the door warily to find a silver haired man standing before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xemnas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips quirked up slightly, not quite a smile, but he wasn’t grimacing at her so she supposed it was a good sign. Her eyes traveled to the person sitting in his arms, bundled up and..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that a bruise? On a child?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s happening?” She looked up at the tall man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hikari, we talked about this.” She told him gently, refusing any titles he and his twin usually have her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is someone you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She racked her brain for any children she might know that Xemnas would also know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared blankly at him; nobody came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed the shivering bundle. “Is- is he cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A curious look overcame Xemnas’s features. “Are you cold?” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never thought she'd see Xemnas of all people being gentle with anyone. He was quite scary when he needed to be, and not at all patient, quite callous and she'd go as far to call him manipulative sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't stop her from being fond of the silver haired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari waited for a moment, then was met with a shake of the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, why don’t you come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I just came to drop him off.” Xemnas handed her the shivering child with a guilt ridden expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was met with the door slamming shut in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari sighed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked, rubbing the kid’s back comfortingly. “No need to be scared. I’m not going to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally looked up at her, and Hikari almost dropped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew those eyes. Those beautifully golden eyes, the eyes she saw in the silver haired twins and their father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their despicable son of a bitch of a father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which only meant one thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. If she was correct then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her baby was still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was holding him in her arms for the first time in eight years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanitas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her heart break at that. Of course! Only <em>he</em> would name a kid such a terrible name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would she approach this? She couldn’t tell him she’s his mother so suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d undoubtedly hate her. “Okay, Vani. I’m Hikari, nice to meet you.” She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strained weary smile, but a smile nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin overcame The boy’s face, filled with tears and hope. “M-mama?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari’s eyes welled up with unshed tears, her legs wobbling under her. She sat down on the floor. She squeezed him to her chest. Relief crashing into her like the waves of the sea on a stormy night. He should hate her, not smile at her like that. She left him for eight whole years and yet-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft footsteps echoed in the hallway and Sora appeared into Hikari’s field of vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a smile come to her face. “Sora.” She held her arm open to allow her four year old to squeeze into the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What more could she ask for when her two sons were there with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed them and embraced them with all her being, crying silently into their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Hikari wished Sora was quieter. She wished he’d stay still for five minutes so she could catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, she wished Vanitas would speak more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, she was grateful for the balance that came with having her children as polar opposites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other times, she hated herself for thinking that way. For wishing Sora was quiet, and for the damage she unknowingly caused her older son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the times, she’d push those unnecessary feelings to spend quality time with her children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting Vanitas to adjust was truly wearing her down. He flinched at the loud sounds caused by his little brother, and any sudden moves gave him terrible anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nerves were probably fried from being on edge all the time, Hikari couldn't help but feel sorry for the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora couldn’t help it. He was excited! His mommy seemed happier when Vani came home a week before! And now he could play with someone else! Mommy seemed less tired too, so he was very excited!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sometimes, Vani was sad, and Sora didn’t know why, but it made <em>him</em> sad too, so he would cry until Vani patted his head hesitantly. Then he’d cry more because Vani was sad but Vani didn’t cry as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, Sora cried for him. Instead of him, because Vani didn't cry no matter how sad Vani was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Hikari was thankful for how empathetic her two kids had grown to become. Despite living with the three most emotionally detached bastards for the first eight years of his life, Vanitas was one of the most empathetic people she knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled sadly at the scene in front of her, hiding in the doorway as not to disturb the scene taking place in Vanitas's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas was holding Sora who was crying in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first major sign of affection Vani gave his little brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's another one! Whose story would you like to see next? This isn't set in a particular chronological order so anything is welcome! Just let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Story of: Ienzo and Even (Adoption)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ienzo sat down staring at the huge castle towering over every other building in the city. It was truly beautiful. The eight year old would often sit down all day staring at the castle from the gardens below it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody was allowed access to the castle, so he’d often just sit in the Gardens and take in every beautiful detail of the castle. It’s not like he had anything better to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d have to hide before the crazy blond man came though. The green eyed one wasn’t nice at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah you again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo quickly got up to run away, he miscalculated again. Why couldn’t he just have a fixed schedule, it would make Ienzo’s life easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up! Don’t run!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who in their right mind would actually wait? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo wasn’t quick enough because the blond man was able to yank him by his bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo flinched at the tight grip on his bruised arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked and tried to pry his hand off his arm, but he didn’t let out a peep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you now, kid! Why are you here everyday?! Where are your parents?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo didn’t reply, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even’s grip faltered slightly at the tears slipping past the young boy’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you live?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo weaky averted his gaze and pointed to the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even looked at the horizon where the young boy pointed. “The orphanage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here then?” He let him go, dropping him gently to the ground. “Wouldn’t your caretakers be worried when you spend everyday lazing around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo rubbed at his arm to try and soothe the ache. He shook his head at the older man’s question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you speak kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo shook his head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even sighed in irritation. “How do you communicate then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just take you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo’s eyes blew wide in panic. Turning to run away from the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Even took him by the arm again suddenly making the little boy cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown crossed the blond man’s face. He didn’t even grip it that hard, it was only so he wouldn’t run so why was he so scared?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly loosened his hold. “Hey, are you hurt?” He squatted down to the little boy’s eye level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo nodded quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone at the orphanage hurting you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy swallowed nervously, sending him a pleading look. If they found out that he told anyone then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly shook his head in denial which only made the doctor’s frown deepen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they are! Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll- ugh! I’ll help you out alright? Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the eight year old making him tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the long route to the castle to help the little boy calm down a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the castle, Ienzo slowly relaxed in the older man’s hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the castle and into his study wasn’t that hard, Even had been traversing this maze for years now he didn’t even have to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the kid down gently on his desk, pulling out the first aid kit. “Alright, where does it hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo vaguely gestured to his entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked in disdain. “Alright. Will you let me help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo nodded, taking off the oversized shirt he wore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even winced at the sight in front of him. The little boy’s body was absolutely beaten up. He was covered in bruises and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that a burn at the bottom of his neck?! It was stretching all across his neck, it truly looked horrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably salvageable, it just needed help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were lucky it would only leave a minimal scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even opened his kit and started working. Ienzo’s eyes never leaving his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m adopting a kid!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansem choked on his tea, some of it spilling painfully out of his nostrils. “Excuse me?” He wheezed, coughing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even crossed his arms over his chest. “I want to adopt a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you the first time. What’s going on? I thought you hated kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that kid who loiters around all day in the gardens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one that pisses you off?” Ansem asked curiously, setting down his tea on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, him! He’s getting hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He, he is?!” Ansem suddenly stood up. “By who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His caretakers no doubt. I took him in yesterday but he absolutely refused to stay past sunset. He seemed really anxious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well where is he now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing. He didn’t show up today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansem blinked seeing where the problem is. “You think-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. We have to help.” Even paced around in the study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, it’s probably not just him. We’ll have to get proof that the orphanage is abusing the kids and if they know an investigation is coming they’ll cover it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even gritted his teeth in annoyance. “What do we do then?” He sat down on the chair in front of the desk forcefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’ll figure something out.” Ansem put a reassuring hand on his partner’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better. How about we go undercover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansem sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he goes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansem stared at the orphanage in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that Even’s plan actually worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that the man doubted the other’s intelligence. Not one bit, Even was as smart as they came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Academically at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you planning to do with all these kids?” Ansem asked, turning to the other man who’s stance faltered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think this through, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter! We’ll figure something out! I-“ Even’s words were cut off by a tug of his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big blue eyes stared at him with unshed tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even involuntarily smiled. “I told you I’d help you, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo nodded, looking down as tears dropped out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even swirled the glass of wine in his hand, nothing was better than a glass of wine after a rough day of experiments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, he had turned up empty handed at the end of the day… again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cancer research was not easy especially when no results made themselves known for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip watching the TV to try and get his mind off his failure for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft pitter patter of small feet didn’t alert him anymore. He had grown accustomed to Ienzo’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being with them for nearly six months, the boy was yet to utter a word to either him or Ansem. Whatever traumatic incident happened that made the boy not want to speak wasn’t going to disappear just like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just had to be patient enough and slowly gain his trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he was physically incapable of speech, but the mental barrier was strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also used to him indirectly asking for affection, standing in front of him until Even scooped him up in his arms or set him down on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even like kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what he told himself as he played with Ienzo’s hair until he fell asleep on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He <em>definitely</em> didn’t like kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Ienzo spoke it was a good nine months after his… <em>rescue.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the kids were taken in by Aerith Gainsborough. She was a kind young woman who often provided Even and Ansem with herbs for research purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had known her for years so they could rest easy knowing the kids were in good hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansem was sure he would’ve missed it if he had set down the papers a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both his and Even’s heads whipped so quickly he was sure they both got whiplash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both eyed each other to confirm that they actually heard something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What did you say?” Even asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo squirmed in his place on the table at the corner of the research lab. “Um, I’m, hun-hung-hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even was staring, his jaw practically hitting the floor. “Hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you’d like to have in particular?” Ansem asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo swallowed, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he spoke just now didn’t he?” Even asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansem grimaced. “Y-yes. Hold your horses, Even don’t scare the boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?! This is great news! Ansem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?!” He straightened up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting him ice cream!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought no ice cream before dinner?” Ansem lamented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an exception for Ienzo for today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How come Ienzo gets an exception? What he wouldn’t give to be Ienzo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that include me as well?” Ansem asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s not healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansem’s shoulders sagged. Well it was worth a try.</span>
</p><p>Ienzo giggled, covering his mouth with his hand, curling into himself slightly as if to minimize the sound.</p><p>Even and Ansem turned to the little boy who was a giggling mess with soft smiles, watching his small body shake slightly with his laughing fit.</p><p>Ienzo's breath hitched a little bit and his giggles slowly turned into sobs. </p><p>Even scooped Ienzo in his arms, rubbing his back gently, his little fists gripping his lab coat tightly. Somehow Even wasn't worried about the sobs racking through his body. Ienzo's crying was always very calm and quiet, so in a way, this was a good thing.</p><p>He trusted them at least to cry loudly. </p><p>Even <em>definitely, definitely</em> didn't like kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is probably the cutest thing I've ever written in my entire miserable life. As always let me know what you think and if there's someone's story you'd like to see in particular. I'll see you in chapter 23 of Return to the Sea. (That rhymed hehehe)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>